Aang's Birthday
by ThatRandomHunter
Summary: Katara get's hurt badly and Aang writes a journal for Katara when she wakes up. There's just one problem, Aang promised to propose on his birthday... in a month! To get her back, he must take a special journey with her in the spirit world. Combined with my other story, "The Wedding"
1. The Accident and Day 1

**Hey Guys! This is just an Idea I got while I was watching ATLA. Basically in this story, Katara gets hurt badly and Aang is writing a journal for when she wakes up- also, she needs to wake up before Aang's birthday because he promised to propose that day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, It wouldn't end!**

"Aang, watch OUT!" Katara yelled to her boyfriend as she dodged a few fireblasts.

"Sweetie, it's okay, I got it!" Aang responded while using an air ball scooter to run away from two fire nation soldiers.

"You have GOT to be kidding me Aang! I'm comi-OW!"

"KATARA! No, Katara! No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Don't leave me!" Just seeing her lying there helpless was enough. His arrows began to glow bright blue, and suddenly the whole place was on fire. Aang grabbed Katara, blew his bison whistle and with a "yip yip", headed back home to his house in Ba Sing Se.

"Hey guys! Aang's home!" Sokka yelled to everybody. But then he realized something was wrong- Katara wasn't sitting next to him and Aang… was he _crying?_

"Aang… what's going on? Where's my sister?"

"Sokka I lost her… she's gone. She tried to protect me. Ugh! How could I be so _STUPID!_" He hit his head on his glider repeatedly.

"Where… where is she?" Sokka asked, beginning to cry.

"On the saddle." Sokka Went climbed up on Appa's saddle and carried his sister inside and set her down on her bed.

"Wha- what happened?" Toph managed to speak out amongst the silence.

"I… I lost her…" Aang whispered

"What are you talking about? I can hear her heartbeat. It's faint, but it's there. With medical attention, I think we can save her Aang." Toph replied.

"I'll stay with her until she's better. I'm not leaving her side until she can function properly on her own. I promise." Aang brought all his stuff to her room and set up his bed next to hers. "I promise I won't leave you sweetie, I'm right here." Aang picked up a journal, and wrote his first entry.

_Katara,_

_I am so, so, so, sorry I let you get hurt like this. Baby, I thought you were gone. Remember my promise? My birthday- a month away- I promised I would propose. And I will, weather you're awake or not. I love you, Sifu Katara._

_Aang_


	2. Day 2

**Hey guys! The rest of this story is just going to be all Aang's journal entries. Just a warning :D. Bye :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I wish I did! ****REVISED****  
**

**~Aang'sGirlKatara12~**

_Katara, Day 2_

_Hi sweetie. Yesterday you got hurt so badly it almost killed you. I haven't left your side this whole time. Mainly because I love you, and because it's my fault you got hurt. Sokka sent a message with Hawkie to the Northern Water Tribe for a healer to come help you recover. I have been force- feeding you some food and tea. Uncle Iroh (_**AN: the whole gaang have been calling Iroh uncle Iroh now**_**.**__) said they are healing herbs. Ugh! I wish you could heal yourself! You're the best healer… and I'm the Avatar! If I'm the most powerful bender on Earth, then why do I feel so HELPLESS! I've been thinking about this though and how similar it is to what happened the first time we went to Ba Sing Se, except this time it's you that's having a near-death experience, not me. Did you feel this helpless? If you did, sweetheart, I'm so, so sorry for inflicting that kind of pain on you. The nightmares came back- like the ones I had before the invasion. Ha, Sokka tried to give me another therapy session. But it didn't work, just like the last time. Do you remember before the invasion, when you were trying to convince me to get some sleep? When I told you I had a daydream about "living underwater"? I actually had a daydream about you. I called you my forever girl! But the thing is, even though it was a daydream, I meant it. You ARE my forever girl. Oh! you have a visitor. In walks the Zuko… I love you so much … more than you would ever know sweetie._

_Aang_

**each one of Aang's Journal entries will probably be about 300 words each. There will be 28 entries total and a dialogue chapter at the end. Thanks for reading and please review! **


	3. Day 3

**Hey people! Thanks to my two reviewers! If you guys want to give me some criticism or advice-just review. Should I make my entries longer and add dialogue? Or just longer? Don't worry, I'll put more in about the other characters soon, maybe even some Azula… or Ozai… *hint hint* "ON WITH THE STORY LADY!"******sorry******* So, I was reading this again and I saw a few typos and also a section of the the story was taken out... REVISED CHAPTER!  
**

Our Brother Sokka,

Greetings, and we are sorry to hear about your sister. We understand that your tribe doesn't have any healers available to come to your aid, so we are sending you our best healer, Fei Mi. We wish you and your family the best and please pass on our greeting to Avatar Aang.

Your Brother,

Chief of The Northern Water Tribe

_Katara, Day 3_

_Hey sweetie. You've been hurt for 3 days now. 3 days since I let you down. The healer Fei Mi from the Northern Tribe is coming to heal you … I've been counting down. Baby, you have 25 days to wake up! Sokka ACTUALLY made DINNER! Wow, right? He said he and Suki have 2 special things to tell us. I'll journal after dinner._

_I love you,_

_Aang_

"Aang come ON I wanna spill the beans!" Sokka yelled, jumping up and down. "I really wanted to wait until Katara woke up but Suki and I are getting married and we are having a baby!"

"Sokka, that's wonderful! Congrats to you, Suki and your little baby! I'm sure Fei Mi will be able to tell you guys if it's a boy or gi-" Aang was cut off by Sokka.

"No. I want Katara to tell us that."

"Speaking of Katara, I need to go back to her. Bye!"

"Bye Aang!"

_Kata,_

_Hey baby girl. Sokka asked me to tell you the news… him and Suki are engaged and expecting… he wants you to tell him the sex of the baby. Isn't that sweet? Love you sweetie._

_Avatar Boy :-)_

_**Okay, so that was the test chapter. Let me know if the dialogue worked out or not and if you want longer chapters. thanks to my readers I love you all Mwah! *kisses***  
_


	4. Day 4 and Azula's Dream

**Okayy, so I realized that last chapter I completely forgot to put in a disclaimer. But, until I have the time to update that chapter this disclaimer will be for the last chapter and this chapter. My mom got this HUGE blow up pool and it took up all my writing time. But, I'm sick, so I think I'll write like 5 chapters tomorrow and make them really long! Thank you for another new review!Oh! and Kata is Aang's nickname for Katara (pronounced Kah- ta) some others I might use are Kar, Kay, Kar-kar**

***Disclaimer—I don't own ATLA***

Previously on "Aang's Birthday": Katara got hurt, The healer, Fei Mi from the northern tribe is coming to heal Katara, Suki and Sokka announced their engagement and pregnancy.

_Kay, Day 4_

_Fei Mi is scheduled to arrive tomorrow, and so far you aren't making much progress. I miss your smile, I miss your voice. I was thinking about how to get the nightmares out of my head, and then last night, I accidentally fell asleep next to you on your bed, and they went away. There's some bad news though. Azula has been acting very strange lately in prison. She has been stirring a lot at night and mumbling stuff like "I have to apologize to Katara and Avatar Aang…" Sounds like she wants to talk to us… hmm… I've been pondering this and I don't really know if it's good or bad. _

_(_**AN: sorry guys, I don't want to sound like Edward Cullen, but I realllyyyyy have to say this**_)_

_You are my life now, Katara._

_Aangy_

_Fire nation prison- near the palace in Azula's dream_

"Princess Azula" The strange figure appeared in front of her, bowing down. She couldn't quite make out who he was, but she REALLY wanted to know.

"Who?"

AND THEN SHE WOKE UP

**So, there's chapter four! Sorry about the shortness. I was really thinking about the point of this story, and it was obviously KATAANG FLUFF (can I get a "what what!") hehe… but then I thought, well maybe I can turn it into a story story. Who do you think should be with Toph? I was really considering Teo, But would you rather have The Duke? Maybeeee even Haru? Review to let me know and I will also make a poll on this page. Just wanted to let you all know that Azula is good now and will not turn evil again. Promise! BYE! more tomorrow! maybe even 5 more chapters!**


	5. Day 5

**Sorry about the writer's block. I wanted to explain why Aang promised to propose on his birthday, so this chapter is a flashback that Katara has when Fei Mi is healing her head injuries. **

**~DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ATLA!**

Fei Mi was in the small room with Aang and Katara.

"First, I will heal her head to make sure she has no brain damage." Fei Mi informed the young avatar.

_In Katara's head- four months ago on the anniversary of Ozai's Defeat_

"I can't believe it's been a year since Ozai was defeated…" Katara stated, deep in thought

"We need to talk about some stuff Kar, we need to talk about our FUTURE." Aang replied.

"Our future? Yeah… I guess you're right, there are some things we need to talk about."

"I have a question Kata."

"Sure, anything, sweetheart. What is it?" She asked.

"Do you plan on spending the rest of your life with me?" Katara was shocked by the question, as she stared into Aang's stormy grey eyes. He returned her stare with a questioning gaze. _Katara,_ she thought to herself,_ there's really no question in your answer. The answer is yes. Say it to him! No, wait DO SOMETHING ROMANTIC! _

"Aang… I- Yes. There is no hesitation in the fact that I want to spend the rest of my life and my afterlife with you, Avatar Aang." And once she said that, his face lit up like he was the happiest person in the world, hopped up on an air scooter and said- yes, he said:

"FLAMEY-O!"

"So what does this mean? We obviously can't get married now, you're only 13. Marrying age for the Southern tribe is different than the Northern. Theirs is 16, ours is 14. So technically I can get married now." Katara stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Well, how about this- I ask your father and Sokka for permission and we get engaged on my 14th birthday?" Aang suggested.

"That's a perfect idea Aang! Oh my spirits- we're going to be engaged!" Katara shouted happily "I'm gonna go look at dresses and cakes and all that stuff!"

_In Katara's thoughts_

"Aang? Anyone?" Katara shouted as she wandered around in the blackness. Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of her- it was Kaya, her mother.

"Mom? What's going on? Oh mom, I've missed you so much!" Katara said, crying and running into her mother's embrace.

"Hi, my little waterbender." Kaya said, returning the embrace.

"Mom? what's going on? Am I asleep? Why can't I wake up and talk to Aang?" Katara fretted.

"Katara, I know you must be frightened, but here's the thing. You got hurt very badly and you are in a coma, therefore you are temporarily in the spirit world with me. Me and a friend are here to help you wake up- and possibly reach Avatar Aang so you can talk to him." She made a small gesture, and another woman appeared. "This is Firelady Ursa, your friend Zuko's mother. She is going to help me prepare you to wake up." Kaya informed her daughter.

"Katara, is that you?" Katara turned around to see none other than the moon spirit and Sokka's first girlfriend.

"Yue!" They hugged and exchanged greetings.

"So what are you doing here? Are you okay?" Yue asked.

"Well… I'm kind of in a coma. Can you help me contact Aang to come here and talk to me?"

"Of course!" Yue replied happily

_Fire Nation prison, Azula's dream_

The figure approached Azula again.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" She commanded. The figure stepped into the light.

"You don't know me, but I know you. I am your great-grandfather, Firelord Sozin."

"Sozin, why are you here?" Azula asked, fairly disrespectfully.

"I'm here to admit to you that what I did was wrong. You are the Fire Nation princess and you should have more honor than me. You need to prove to be a good-hearted person and apologizing to the Avatar!"

"You're right, Sozin I will try to apologize to the Avatar."

_The Upper Ring, Ba Sing Se in The Gaang's house_

_Katara, Day 5_

_Hey sweetie. Fei Mi is just healing your head right now… I really have nothing to talk about. Looks like Azula was just being weird… Zuko and Mai are out, and so are Sokka and Suki. I wish you and I could be out right now. I Love you,_

_Avatarlicious Aang_

_With Toph and Teo after dinner_

"Hey Toph, what's up?" Teo asked, walking over to Toph.

"Just thinking about Katara, and how much I miss her bossing me around… whoa I never thought I would say that…" She laughed sadly.

"Yeah, I miss Katara too. I didn't know her very well but we've really gotten to know each other lately."

"Just like you and me…" Toph said as Teo leaned in and their lips met for both of their very first kiss.

**There you have it! 810 words! sorry it's not 1000, but pretty darn close! AND OMG TOPH AND TEO! CAN I GET AN AWWW? I can promise you that next chapter you're gonna be like *faceplant* DID NOT SEE THAT COMING! love you all!**

**~AGK12~**


	6. The Spirit World

**heh… Wednesday the official date? What an amazing lie that was! (ZUKO!) sorry bout that… I had an orchestra concert and didn't go home until 10… SORRY! Mmkay… I'll stop talking now! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA!**

_In the spirit world_

"So here's what's going to happen. I'm going to go appear to Aang and Sokka and tell Aang to come in the spirit world. You stay here. Kay?" Yue told Katara.

"Okay!" Katara just couldn't wait to see Aang.

Yue sat in the lotus position with her fists touching like Aang and disappeared.

_Gaang's house in Ba Sing Se_

Aang and Sokka were sitting by Katara in her room and staring at her chest rising and falling, just waiting for her to wake up.

"Do you think she will wake up soon?" Sokka asked.

"I really don't know, Sok." Aang replied. There was silence. "Hey Sokka, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Aang. Ask away!" Sokka said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Before we met up with the Fire Nation rebels that almost killed my girlfriend, we had a talk about our future. We decided we are so close that we could be considered married but we wanted to make it official. So, I wanted to ask you and your father, and if I have permission, I am going to propose on my fourteenth birthday." Aang blurted out.

"Can I… can I see the necklace?" Aang nodded and took it out of his pocket.

"She will love this Aang. I know I can trust you to protect my little sister more than anyone else. That's the cure for my oogies." Sokka smiled a sad smile as he looked at his sister. Suddenly a white figure appeared and finally they could make out a face.

"YUE!"

"Sokka, I've missed you so much… Aang come in the spirit world. Sokka, when Aang is in the spirit world, touch his head on the arrow and you will soon follow."

Aang sat in meditation position and started glowing blue. Sokka did as he was told and touched Aang's arrow and was shocked into the spirit world. As Aang entered the spirit world, he followed Yue and was surprised at who she was standing next to.

"KATARA!" Aang rushed over to Katara and embraced her, burying his nose in her hair, taking in her sweet scent, then leaned into a kiss.

"Aang, you don't know how much I've missed you! I've felt so alone, so deserted. But look who I found! This is my mom and Zuko's mom, Firelady Ursa." Katara said happily. Aang respectfully bowed to Lady Kaya and Firelady Ursa.

"Lady Kaya, it is a great honor to finally meet you!" Aang stated.

"Aahh, so this is my little waterbender's future husband." Aang and Katara looked at each other and blushed.

"We need your help to get Katara out of here. You must find the door to her body for us. To do that, you must find the spirits of the seven chakras: Earth, Water, Fire, Air, Sound, Light and Thought. They will give their approval if they deem you worthy. Look for the source of each. Katara, would you like to go with Aang?" Lady Kaya asked, turning to her daughter.

"Mom, I've missed Aang so much, I can't live without him! Of course I want to go with him!" Katara replied, happier than normal.

_Over with Sokka and Yue_

"Sokka, you have to go back and feed Aang, wash him up ect. and tell everyone what's happening." Yue told her love.

"Yue, I can't leave you."

"I was afraid this would happen. Sokka, think about Suki. Think about your baby!" Yue told Sokka.

"You're right Yue. Can you help me back?"

"Of course, Sokka." And with a single tear, he was gone.

**CHAPTER SIX IS DONEE! YEAH BABAY! more Sukka and Yuekka to come!**


	7. Ba Sing Se

**HI! omg who would've thought Tarrlock would be a bloodbender? here's a chapter updating what's going on with our Gaang in Ba Sing Se! The Earth Chakra chapter is gonna take me some time- need to do some research on spirit names ect. so that will be up by 9pm central Tuesday night AT THE LATEST. I have 3 more days of school and then I can spend a lot of time writing YAAAAYY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA… wish I did though :) **

_Ba Sing Se_

Sokka woke up to a dark room with her sister's empty, breathing body and a glowing best friend. He rubbed his eyes and turned to his right to see his pregnant fiancé next to him.

"You still love her, don't you. Me and our baby mean nothing to you." Suki said sadly.

"No Sweetheart. I love you more than the world." Sokka replied.

"WELL THEN WHY DID YOU KEEP ON MUMBLING 'I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU, YUE'! HOW COULD YOU SOKKA! H-how c-could y-you." Suki said, now sobbing into Sokka's arms.

"Suki, of course I will always love Yue, but not like that. My whole world now is you and our baby." He realized that was all she needed to hear until she fell asleep in his embrace. He held her there and asked himself how he got so lucky.

_Suki's dream_

A strange figure appeared in front of Suki.

"Who are you?" Suki asked. The figure turned around to reveal a beautiful woman's face.

"I am Sheng Ming, the spirit of life. I have come to you to tell you about your baby. I was assigned to be your guardian long before you were born, and I have heard your prayers to be a bender. But since I cannot give that ability to you, I am giving it to your baby. Your baby will be an amazing waterbender, Suki." Suki rolled over in her sleep and whispered

"Thank you."

_With Teo and Toph_

"So what does this mean for us? Like, are we a couple now?" Teo asked.

"Well do you want to be? Because… I LOVE YOU!" Toph blurted out. Teo stared into her sightless eyes in shock.

"I-I love you too…" He replied, and then wheeled over to kiss her.


	8. The Earth Chakra

**Hey everyone! I wanted to thank all my reviewers once again! You are what keeps me writing! Okay- been having a hard time with this chapter but I figured since I got so many reviews, I would post it a day earlier :D **

**Disclaimer- **I **do not own ATLA**

_In the spirit world_

Aang and Katara wandered around the spirit world in search of the first spirit to help them get Katara back- the earth spirit, Kun.

"I've opened chakras before, but never like this, in the spirit world. And not with you." Aang said as Katara blushed and interlaced her fingers with his.

"Hello, Aang." Aang and Katara turned to see none other than Avatar Roku.

"Roku!" Aang exclaimed and started jumping up and down.

"Sweetie… can you calm down just a bit for me?" Katara said, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh… right! Sure, thanks baby!" (**I got a review that said the 'babys' were cheesy so to maximize fluffiness I will put them in every once in a while!**) Aang said while taking a deep breath.

"So Aang, can I help you with anything? I can see you and your future wife are confused." Roku offered his assistance as Aang and Katara once again, blushed.

"Well, my girlfriend Katara got hurt very badly and we need to find the seven Chakra spirits." Aang explained.

"Aah, so you're looking for my good friend Kun. He lives just North of Koh, the face stealer. Judging by our past life's demise, I suggest you go around Koh's cave to protect your lover." Roku advised.

"Of course, thank you, Roku." Aang and Katara bowed to him as he waved goodbye and warned them to be careful once again. Aang knew exactly where Koh lived, so he strategically maneuvered through the hazy mist and carefully headed North of Koh's cave until they came to a rocky area where there was a grand palace made of solid rock.

"I think this is the place. You ready?" Aang asked as Katara nodded. They walked in the grand door, eager to see the inside. Inside was a grand throne room that was so beautiful. There was intricate carvings of the earthbending history and an extravagant throne, with a large badger-mole sitting on top of it.

"Welcome, Avatar Aang and Master Katara, I've been expecting you. I am Kun, the spirit of Earth. I can help you get your girlfriend back, but you must prove yourself worthy." Aang and Katara bowed in front of the great spirit.

"Spirit Kun, how may I prove myself to you?" Aang asked the spirit standing before him.

"Since the Earth chakra deals with survival, you will go camping in the woods. You will be able to have whatever you want, but this is not a luxury test, this is a test on your survival skills. So I want you to use your supplies wisely. You will spend two days and I will be watching you personally from some unknown location." Kun told the couple.

"We are ready, oh great spirit." Katara told Kun.

"Then we shall be on our way." Kun replied as he teleported the two to the woods.

_The spirit world (the woods)_

"If only we had the others, it would be just like old times." Katara pointed out. "How about you get some firewood and rocks to start a fire and I will make some beds out of dirt. I want some meat to cook…" Katara continued, and was shocked as some meat appeared for her to cook. Aang ventured out into the woods and found a fallen tree, which he took the wood from. He was trying to find some rocks when something in his pocket distracted him. Absentmindedly, he took it out and realized it was the betrothal necklace he made for Katara, and In his other pocket he found his journal for her. He decided to write.

_Katara,_

_We are in the spirit world right now trying to get you back… but then I got distracted by your betrothal necklace. I know I was going to propose on my birthday at a fancy dinner in front of everyone, but I realized that's probably not what you want. I think what you are trying to tell me is that you want a private proposal… just the right moment with only you and me alone. I have already talked to your dad and Sokka, so I think I am going to do it tonight. I hope I can do it…_

_ Love you,_

_AA_

Then, he found the rocks and hurried back. When nightfall had come and dinner had been eaten, the two sat beneath a beautiful starry sky. Aang turned to look at his girlfriend.

"Katara? I know I was going to propose on my birthday at a fancy dinner in front of everyone, but I realized that's probably not what you want. I think what you are trying to tell me is that you want a private proposal… just the right moment with only you and me alone. I have already talked to your dad and Sokka… Katara, princess of the Southern Water Tribe, daughter of chief Hakoda and Lady Kaya, will you do me the extreme honor of being my wife?" Aang asked, quoting his journal entry and revealing her betrothal necklace. Katara lifted her hair as Aang put her necklace on, replacing her mother's and starting crying softly.

"Aang, that has to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me… yes. Of course I'll marry you!" And then they leaned in for a soft kiss.

_Nightfall the next night_

"You have proved yourselves worthy to me. The only items you asked for was food, which impresses me. Also, congratulations on the engagement!" The large Badger-mole went over to touch Katara's legs and at that moment in Ba Sing Se, Katara's leg twitched the slightest bit.

As they exited the palace, Lady Kaya appeared in front of them.

"Congratulations!" she told her daughter and future son-in-law.

"Mom, I want you to have this back. I can't wear it anymore…" she said, blushing.

"Thank you, Katara. Get ready, you two, the next one won't be so easy… you will have to visit a friend. But even though she's your friend, she must still test you." Kaya warned.

"Yue!" Aang and Katara said together.


	9. The Water Chakra

**SUMMER 2012! YEAAHHH ! Okay, gotta get ready to write my WATER CHAKRA chapter! Maybe since I'm off now, I'll even write the air chakra chapter TOMORROW- A. WHOLE. DAY. EARLIER! Okay… Ima stop talking now. Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA. I present to you… THE WATER CHAKRA!**

_The spirit world_

"Okay, so how do we get to Yue?" Katara asked her boyfriend. No wait-_ fiancé. _

"Uh…well, if Earth is north, then Air is south. I know for sure Fire is East, the way the sun rises. So that must mean…"

"WATER IS WEST! Aang, you're a genius!" Katara exclaimed. The couple headed toward the icy palace, in which the moon spirit was waiting for them.

"Aang, Katara. I've been waiting for you!" The gorgeous moon spirit greeted the two. "Congratulations on your engagement!" Katara touched her necklace like she used to touch her mother's and smiled. "Okay, lovebirds. I am ready to test you. Since the Water Chakra deals with pleasure, you two will spend a night together, but I can read your emotions. If either of you get bored or lose interest, your chakra will not be unlocked. Similar to the Earth Chakra, you will be able to have whatever you want, so use your supplies wisely!" Yue advised her friends. She raised her hands like she was about to waterbend but instead teleported them to a nice, grassy, warm area. There, they snuggled by the fire and shared a kiss or two.

"So, Katara… when do you want to talk about… kids?" Aang asked his fiancé.

"Do you want to talk about it now?" Katara replied.

"Sure… we are going to need to have lots of kids, Katara. At least one airbender…"

"We can do it Aang. I know we can."

"I love you, Katara."

"As I love you." And then they kissed.

In the morning, Yue granted the opening of her chakra and in Ba Sing Se, Katara's finger's started twitching. As Fei Mi was working on Katara and force- feeding Aang, she gasped, noticing a miracle she just had to save… Katara was… pregnant.

**Oooooooooooooh CLIFFHANGER! Yeah… I know, shocking right! I was going to wait to reveal that, but I saw an opportunity and I took it! Next update is Friday at 9pm at the latest. Hopefully by tomorrow… if you're lucky ;)**


	10. Pregnant? HOW!

**Okay, so I decided that leaving you hanging like that is SUPER mean sooo this chapter is about how Katara's baby didn't get killed in the accident. Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA! Now, on with "Pregnant? HOW?"**

One day, Kaya was watching over her daughter's body as the healer healed, when suddenly the healer gasped with shock and said, "She… she's pregnant and her baby is completely healthy…" She was surprised herself, and so she went to talk to Sheng Ming, the spirit of life. When she reached where Sheng Ming lived, she bowed down to the spirit and asked:

"How is my daughter's baby still alive?"

"Hello, Lady Kaya. Nice to see you. I've missed seeing you around here. I knew you would come to ask about your grandchild someday soon. I have been assigned to be the guardian of this child, and since your daughter and her partner are worthy souls, I have made it so the child will, in fact live." Sheng Ming told her old friend.

"Can you please tell my daughter?" Kaya asked the bright spirit.

"Of course, that will give her motivation to return to life quicker. I will go to her in a dream right now, because she is still sleeping."

_Katara's dream_

"Hello, Master Katara! I am Sheng Ming, the spirit of life. I have a special message to you and your fiancé."

"Hello, Sheng Ming. What is it you have to share with Aang and I?" Katara questioned.

"Katara, in the physical world, you are… pregnant" Katara's face turned from shock, to joy and then to confusion.

"But… how? How can I be _pregnant?_" She asked the spirit.

"I have been assigned to be the guardian of your child, and since you and your partner are worthy souls, I have made it so the child will, in fact live." She said, repeating what she said to Kaya earlier. "You must go tell your fiancé, now!"

_Spirit world, with Aang and Katara_

"Aang, sweetie? Wake up, I have very special news to share with you."

"Kara? What's wrong?" Aang said groggily.

"Aang… I'm pregnant."

"I won't even ask how, but I'm sure it has to do with Sheng Ming. Katara… WE'RE GONNA BE PARENTS!" Aang shouted happily as Katara tackled him and he showered her with kisses.

**All better now? Good… I hope so =)**


	11. The rest of the Gaang

**Hey peeps! I just realized my CHAKRA INFO WAS WRONG! I fixed it! So now, I have the right info! This is another BA SING SE chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.**

_Ba Sing Se_

Suki woke up to see her fiancé sleeping next to her and she looked at her future sister-in-law, then sighed. _ Why won't you wake up soon, Katara? Suki… calm down. Aang is with her helping her get back._ She stood up and walked to her and Sokka's room and looked in the full length mirror. That's when she noticed it. A _baby bump!_ _People can tell I'm pregnant now… _She started crying tears of joy. She put on one of Sokka's shirts because it was loose fitting. She put on some foundation and a tiny bit of blush. Then she walked into the kitchen to discover nobody was awake yet. She put a kettle on for tea and began making breakfast.

"What smells so good?" Zuko said as he and Mai walked out of their room.

"I made breakfast" Suki replied cheerfully.

"Nice outfit, Suki." Mai said, acknowledging Sokka's shirt and her short white shorts.

"Thanks Mai. What are your plans for today?" Suki asked.

"Well we were wondering if you and Sokka wanted to go on a double date, since Toph and Teo are planning to leave to go visit Toph's parents today." Zuko told his friend.

"Oh, sure! Sokka and I would love to…" Suki answered.

"Would love to what?" Sokka asked as he walked out of Aang and Katara's room sleepily.

"Double date with Zuko and Mai."

"Oh… okay just let me stuff my face and take a bath. By the way Suki, you look sexalicious in my shirt." Zuko and Mai made fake barfy faces as Suki smiled at her fiancé.

_3 hours later, when Sokka is FINALLY ready : D_

"Okay… I am READY TO GO!" Sokka announced to the world.

"FINALLY!" Zuko, Mai and Suki said at the same time.

They walked a couple of blocks to the restaurant by the Firelight Fountains, Where they awkwardly encountered someone they didn't expect to see.

"Lee!" A voice cheered as a girl ran over to hug Zuko.

"Excuse me, please get off my boyfriend or I will use my knives." Mai threatened.

"Jin… Uh, hi. By the way my name isn't Lee… I was Firelord Zuko that whole time. Actually I was _Prince _Zuko then…" Jin put her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Anyway… right this way." They were led to a table for four where the girls sat on one side and the guys on another.

"What can I get for you to drink?" Jin asked.

"Can we have tea for all four of us?" Zuko asked as Jin nodded and walked off.

"So, I was thinking one of us should go into the spirit world to see how Aang and Katara are doing." Sokka said.

"I can do it…" Mai volunteered.

"Really? Are you sure you want to?" Zuko asked his girlfriend.

"Sure. Did anyone notice that Katara's mom's necklace isn't there anymore? Now it's one with the water and air insignia on it… weird." Mai replied.

"Aang must've proposed to her in the Spirit World!" Sokka told them.

_After the date_

"Okay, so just touch the top of Aang's head on the arrow and you should be teleported straight to them." Sokka told Mai. Mai did exactly what Sokka told her to do and awoke in the spirit world.

"Hey Aang and Katara!" Mai shouted to them in her gloomy voice. The two turned around to see her.

"Mai!" They said together.

"What chakra are you on so I can leave?"

"fire…"

"okay… bye." As she said that Aang teleported her back.

_Ba Sing Se_

"They're on the fire chakra" Mai said as she walked away.

"Uhhhh…." Sokka and Zuko said.

**Deyre you go fellow earthlings! (that sounded rlly lame…) FCC tomorrow!**


	12. The Awkward Fire Chakra

**HI! Okay, so this is the fire chakra chapter! XD next chakra is air… but I'm combining Air, Thought, sound and light all in one cuz I really want Katara to wake up! Disclaimer: I do not own Atla! **

_Spirit world _

_ADVISORY- THERE IS SOME SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER- BUT ITS FUNNY, NOT PERVERTED :)_

Aang and Katara began heading toward the east, where they could already feel the temperature rising.

"Aang, I'm kinda scared of the fire spirit…" Katara told Aang as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, the person that is going to open your chakra is far from the scary fire spirit. Plus, I'm the most powerful bender/ skilled fighter in the world… I'll protect you!" Aang told her as he picked her up bridal style.

"Don't get a big head, Avatar. You bending is no use here." She said pretending to be annoyed and smiled playfully. They approached the fire spirit's palace and turned to the right to Roku's house.

"Hello, Aang and fiancé. Welcome to my home." Roku said, gesturing for them to come in.

"Thanks again for doing this for me, Roku." Aang said.

"No problem, Aang. Let's start right away. Since the fire chakra deals with willpower… I have to give you this test. I know it may be weird but since Katara's pregnant… I know you have already had sex." Aang and Katara blushed. "Anyway," Roku continued "You will be put in an enclosed space with no clothes on and you have to have enough self-control not to give into your desires. Are you ready?" They both nodded. Then, they were transported to the enclosed space Roku was talking about, with no clothes on.

"SOOO, uh howwww is your day going?" Katara asked awkwardly.

"Uhm fine, fine how about you." Aang answered… covering his eyes so he wouldn't see his beautiful fiancé.

"Good…"

"Good…"

"Good…"

"Good…"

"Good…"

"Good…"

"Good…"

And it continued like that the whole time they were there!

"I am very proud of you two…" Roku said. "You have unlocked your fire chakra. Congratulations."

In Ba Sing Se, Katara's arms began to twitch.

"Now, we have the Air chakra. But, we are going to do this one a little different. _I _will open this chakra.

**Cliffhangerrrrrrrr! But don't worry—I'll update AGAIN today :D KATARA WILL HAVE WOKEN UP BY THE END OF THE DAY!**


	13. The Air, Sound, Light and Thought Chakra

**This is it! The Chapter that will change the story forever! Don't worry… I'll still write leding up to the wedding and then there will be a sequel that actually IS the wedding : ) Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.**

"Okay… for the next four chakras, we have to open them the way I opened mine. The air chakra deals with love… but is blocked by grief. Tell me who or what you grieve for."

"My- my mother. At least when I'm in the physical world." She started crying softly.

"As Guru Pathik told me, her love for you hasn't gone away… It has been reincarnated into… my love for you. You need to accept this for your chakra to be unlocked." After a couple of minutes, Katara accepted this.

"You have unlocked your air chakra!" Aang told her. "Next is the sound chakra. It deals with truth and is blocked by lies. What are the lies you have told yourself?"

"Well, I always tried to convince myself I wasn't in love with you, because you have your duties to the world, not to me." Katara confessed.

"You have to accept that you are in love with me… and that is who you are." Instantly, the chakra unlocked.

Now, we will unlock the light chakra. This deals with separation. Even though you are water tribe, you are equally air, earth and fire. Everyone is connected. You must accept this." Katara took a deep breath and opened the chakra.

"This is the hardest chakra to open. It deals with pure cosmic energy, and is blocked by earthly attachments. You have to learn to let me and everyone you love, go. Let them flow down the river. Your feelings for me will not change. You have to do this, or you will be stuck here forever. After two or three hours, Katara and Aang awoke in Ba Sing Se.

**YAAAAY THERE BACK! Maybe I'll even write ANOTHER chapter today!**


	14. Reunion and AVATARLICIOUS AANG!

**SO, they are FINALLY. AWAKE! Yaaaaaiyy! So, in this chapter, we get a reunion in the Gaang, and also we get to find out the sex of Suki's baby and Katara's baby! Also, we get some Zutara FRIENDSHIP in here. Not love. FRIENDSHIP. Yaiy! (pronounced y-eye haha) DISCLAIMER: I DON'T, NOR WILL I EVER OWN ATLA Ohkay, on with the chappy!**

Katara rubbed her eyes and looked around her in disbelief. She was _home._

"We did it…" She said as she tackled Aang. Then, they kind of had a short make-out session… hand-in-hand, they walked out of Katara's room to face their family. There was silence as they were spotted.

"No. Freaking. Way. KATARA!" Suki yelled and ran over to hug her almost sister in law. And then the Gaang exchanged greetings and hugs.

"We missed you so much…" Mai said, shockingly happy.

"I missed you too!" Katara said back to her. That was when they noticed that Katara was bigger than normal.

"Katara…are you…?"

"Pregnant…yes. If you're wondering how… there's no other answer than the spirits."

"OHhhhhhhh…"

"Kar? I have something for you…" Aang said as he handed Katara the journal "I wrote in here while you were still in the spirit world…"

"Aang, this is so sweet! I'll read it later, when we are alone… but for now, me and Suki have some WEDDING PLANNING to do!" Katara said, kissing her fiancé.

"Wait, Katara?" Sokka yelled at his sister.

"Yeah? What is it Sokka?" She replied.

"Can you tell us if our baby is a boy or girl?" He asked.

"Sure." She bended some water from a glass nearby and placed her hands on Suki's stomach and gasped. "It's a girl… she's a _waterbender_."

"No way…" Sokka said in shock.

_With Suki and Katara_

When they finished Suki's wedding planning, they moved on to Katara's.

"I want a white wedding, a perfectly white wedding in the Southern Air Temple." They planned it all out till it was perfect.

_Later on, with Aang and Katara_

Katara opened the journal and began reading.

_Katara,_

_I am so, so, so, sorry I let you get hurt like this. Baby, I thought you were gone. Remember my promise? My birthday- a month away- I promised I would propose. And I will, weather you're awake or not. I love you, Sifu Katara._

_Aang_

_Katara, Day 2_

_Hi sweetie. Yesterday you got hurt so badly it almost killed you. I haven't left your side this whole time. Mainly because I love you, and because it's my fault you got hurt. Sokka sent a message with Hawkie to the Northern Water Tribe for a healer to come help you recover. I have been force- feeding you some food and tea. Uncle Iroh said they are healing herbs. Ugh! I wish you could heal yourself! You're the best healer… and I'm the Avatar! If I'm the most powerful bender on Earth, then why do I feel so HELPLESS! I've been thinking about this though and how similar it is to what happened the first time we went to Ba Sing Se, except this time it's you that's having a near-death experience, not me. Did you feel this helpless? If you did, sweetheart, I'm so, so sorry for inflicting that kind of pain on you. The nightmares came back- like the ones I had before the invasion. Ha, Sokka tried to give me another therapy session. But it didn't work, just like the last time. Do you remember before the invasion, when you were trying to convince me to get some sleep? When I told you I had a daydream about "living underwater"? I actually had a daydream about you. I called you my forever girl! But the thing is, even though it was a daydream, I meant it. You ARE my forever girl. Oh! you have a visitor. In walks the Zuko… I love you so much … more than you would ever know sweetie._

_Aang_

_Katara, Day 3_

_Hey sweetie. You've been hurt for 3 days now. 3 days since I let you down. The healer Fei Mi from the Northern Tribe is coming to heal you … I've been counting down. Baby, you have 25 days to wake up! Sokka ACTUALLY made DINNER! Wow, right? He said he and Suki have 2 special things to tell us. I'll journal after dinner._

_I love you,_

_Aang_

_Kata,_

_Hey baby girl. Sokka asked me to tell you the news… him and Suki are engaged and expecting… he wants you to tell him the sex of the baby. Isn't that sweet? Love you sweetie._

_Avatar Boy :-)_

_Kay, Day 4_

_Fei Mi is scheduled to arrive tomorrow, and so far you aren't making much progress. I miss your smile, I miss your voice. I was thinking about how to get the nightmares out of my head, and then last night, I accidentally fell asleep next to you on your bed, and they went away. There's some bad news though. Azula has been acting very strange lately in prison. She has been stirring a lot at night and mumbling stuff like "I have to apologize to Katara and Avatar Aang…" Sounds like she wants to talk to us… hmm… I've been pondering this and I don't really know if it's good or bad. _

_You are my life now, Katara._

_Aangy_

_Katara, Day 5_

_Hey sweetie. Fei Mi is just healing your head right now… I really have nothing to talk about. Looks like Azula was just being weird… Zuko and Mai are out, and so are Sokka and Suki. I wish you and I could be out right now. I Love you,_

_Avatarlicious Aang_

_Katara,_

_We are in the spirit world right now trying to get you back… but then I got distracted by your betrothal necklace. I know I was going to propose on my birthday at a fancy dinner in front of everyone, but I realized that's probably not what you want. I think what you are trying to tell me is that you want a private proposal… just the right moment with only you and me alone. I have already talked to your dad and Sokka, so I think I am going to do it tonight. I hope I can do it…_

_Love you,_

_AA_

She was so interested in reading she didn't realize she was crying

"AVATARLICIOUS AANG? OH MY SPIRITS I FREAKIN LOVE IT! AWWWWWW! AVATARLICIOUS AVATARLICIOUS AVATARLICIOUS AVATARLICIOUS AVATARLICIOUS AVATARLICIOUS AVATARLICIOUS AVATARLICIOUS OH MY SPIRITS HEHEHEHEHEHE" She sang and kissed Aang. BEST. DAY. EVER.

**Hahahaha see, she made a huge deal about avatarlicious Aang. Love you all and more tomorrow!**


	15. Aang's Birthday

**Hi! Okay last chapter until the sequel… I'm gonna let this one be a surprise… but you'll see more of Avatarlicious Aang :) Disclaimer: I don't own atla. :/**

It was Aang's birthday, and the Gaang was getting ready for his birthday celebration. Zuko was helping Katara straighten her hair by heating two rocks and smashing strips of hair in between them, while Suki put the finishing touches on Katara's blue dress. and Mai was doing Katara's makeup. They were all helping Katara because this was the night Aang and Katara were announcing the engagement and date of their wedding. Then, they were all ready.

Aang came out in the same outfit he wore at the ceremony after the comet, embraced Katara and put his hands on her abdomen by the baby and smiled. They all climbed onto Appa's saddle and prepared for takeoff.

"Yip, yip!" Aang commanded. As they arrived at the palace in the Earth Kingdom, they were greeted by Joo Dee and led to the dining hall. They were seated in this order Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Zuko and Mai. Next to Aang was Chief Hakoda, The Earth King, Bumi and many others.

"Welcome all!" The Earth King announced. "Happy Birthday to our hero, Avatar Aang! Would you like to say a few words?"

Aang and Katara stood up. "We have an announcement to make. We are engaged to be married on the 24th of August at the Southern Air temple. There will be invites sent to everyone here!" Murmurings of congratulations and hugs rippled through the crowd. Katara stood up and asked Zuko for a word.

"What's wrong, Katara?" Zuko asked.

"When I was in the spirit world, your mom was there, Zuko. She gave me this note for you, to explain everything." She handed him the note and walked away.

_My beloved Zuko,_

_I wanted to explain what happened to me. Zuko, Your father was about to kill you. I murdered your grandfather so Ozai could become firelord. Your father banished me. It was then that I met up with my father, and soon a fleet of firebenders destroyed our earth kingdom colony and took it over. It was then that I was brought to your father and murdered by him. I am very proud of you, Zuko, and I love you so… so… much. I will see you when it is our time to join me… I love you,_

_Mom_

Zuko began crying and soon sobbing when Mai came to find him. She read the letter and let Zuko cry on her shoulders.

_Inside _

"Sokka… I think the baby's coming." Suki told him.

**THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY! READ THE SEQUEL! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE THE FIRST CHAPTER TONIGHT!**


	16. A Message for my Lovely Readers!

**Hey guys! You might be wondering why there's a new chapter for this, since it's already complete, but I wanted to let you know that I'm going to be combining this story and the sequel "The Wedding, because it's not very long and I decided it would be better. Thanks!****Hey guiys**


	17. Kataami, Bachelor and Bridal Parties

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA. Okay, this is the first three chapters of "The Wedding"_  
_**

_Previously: "Sokka, the baby's coming…" Suki told him._

"Aang, Katara! It's the baby- Suki's water broke." Aang and Katara rushed into a powder room and prepped it for Suki really quickly. Sokka carried Suki in and set her on the bed. He then sat next to her and grabbed her hand. Suki was now panting heavily.

"Okay Suki, you're doing great. On the count of three, PUSH. Ready… 1…2…3… PUSH!" Strained grunts came from Suki until finally, a beautiful baby girl waterbender was born and placed in her mother's arms.

"What should we name her?"

"how about... Kataami?"

"I love it... welcome to the world, my little Kataami." Sokka whispered to his child.

The Gaang awoke to see a very tired Aang and Katara discussing their wedding plans.

"Umm, how long have you been awake?" Suki asked them.

"We haven't slept at all…" Aang replied.

"WELL WAKE UP! WE NEED TO GET YOU TWO READY FOR YOUR BRIDAL AND BACHELOR PARTIES!" Toph screamed, thoroughly waking them up. The boys grabbed Aang and dragged him away and the girls dragged Katara to the powder room. They picked a blue, loose fitting dress (so the baby didn't get hurt :P) and put it on her. Then, they did a natural look with her makeup and got in the carriage attached to an ostrich horse to go to the venue. Then, they heard a baby crying.

"Shh, Shh, Kataami. Momma's here. Ugh! Why couldn't Sokka just take the baby?" Suki replied, clearly angry.

"Suki, maybe you should take a vacation…" Katara told her stressed out friend.

"My vacation is going to be your wedding, Katara. We are going to leave Kataami with my parents during your wedding time period." She informed the waterbender.

"Look! We're here!" They came to a white- sand beach with tables and chairs and a gift pile.

"It- it's BEAUTIFUL!" Katara cried out. All the girls smiled. In a couple of hours, everyone was there. Then, they ate authentic water tribe foods and Katara opened her presents. When the party was coming to an end, Katara cleared her throat.

"I want to announce my maid of honor and my bridesmaids. Suki, my brother's fiancé and my best friend, will you be my maid of honor?" Suki nodded "And Toph, Mai and Ty Lee, will you be my bridesmaids?" They also nodded. Later that evening, Katara asked Aang:

"How was your bachelor party?"

The guys dragged Aang to his room and ordered him to get dressed. With a groggy "okay, okay!" He got dressed, ate breakfast and brushed his teeth.

"Where are you taking me? You are evil children!" Aang yelled at them as they got on Appa.

"Yip Yip!" Sokka yelled and the bison took off. They soon arrived at the Jasmine Dragon.

"Ooooh! The Purple Lizard! My favorite pie shop in the Fire Nation" Aang said.

"Okay Aang, EVERYTHING in that sentence was wrong." Zuko said as all the guys laughed it off.

"Shut it fireboy." Aang yelled at his friend.

"It's like he's drunk on cactus juice!" Sokka said.

"It must be the lack of sleep…" Teo guessed.

"Yeah… Sokka really shouldn't have pulled an all-nighter last night. You gotta take care of yourself bro!" Aang scolded Sokka.

"This is going to be a REALLY fun bachelor party, isn't it…?" Sokka said as the others nodded. They went inside and found a bunch of guys that they knew from around the world.

"SURPRISE, ZUKO! I threw you a yummy party! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO FIRELORD OZAI!" Aang shouted, and there was complete silence until Aang started doing the worm. "Come ON everybody, DANCE!" They all started dancing until Aang picked up The Duke and said "RIOT!"

"Umm guys? I think we should take Aang home. If anyone can calm him down It's Kar." Sokka said. They nodded, and all the way home, Aang was singing "I'm Avatarlicious! You're not, I am, so ha ha ha!"

"So, how was your bachelor party?" Katara asked. But the only response she got was snoring. She smiled and cuddled up next to Avatarlicious and said goodnight to him and the baby.


	18. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA. **

Katara woke up to find an empty bed with only a note.

_Kay,_

_Sorry I had to leave before you woke up, but I want to be as traditional as possible. Love you._

_I'll meet you at the altar…_

_Avatarlicious Aang_

She smiled when she read Aang's signature. Ever since he wrote that in the journal for her, it has been a nickname within Team Avatar. Then she got up and sprinted to the bathroom. Suki came in and held her hair while she threw up.

"Sorry, sweetie… morning sickness sucks." Suki told her friend. Katara nodded and gave Suki a hug. Suki then started the tub and got out the hair and makeup supplies. "Mai, Toph and Ty Lee will be here in about an hour, they went to pick up our dresses." She motioned for Katara to get into the tub and Katara obeyed.

"What's wrong?" Suki asked.

"Just a little nervous I guess…" Katara told her best friend.

"Well you shouldn't be… you and Aang have been through a lot together… you love him right?" Suki questioned.

"With all of my heart." She replied

"And he loves you, correct?" Katara nodded yes. "Then you have nothing to worry about." She smiled at Katara and Katara returned it. Then Mai walked in holding the dress and all the girls gasped. It was beautiful! It was a loose fitting blue Silk dress that barely showed her baby bump. It was strapless with silver flowers at the waist line and a knee- high slit on her right side. It went down to her ankles in the front and trailed after her for about 5 feet. Then, Ty Lee came in with her shoes. They were flats and the same blue as her dress with sequins covering skinny straps and then at her ankles, the straps change from blue to silver up to her knees.

"Wow…" Katara whispered "Thank you…" Then, they took out the bridesmaids dresses. They were the same as Katara's but knee length and they were tanktops without a slit in the side. Their shoes were the same but the straps only went up to just above their heels. Then, a stylist came into the room to begin the intricate hairstyles they had chosen.

At Iroh's apartment, Aang and the guys were sitting around, eating food and drinking tea.

"You know… we really shouldn't be eating so much because there's gonna be tons of food at the reception…" Aang thought aloud.

"When's the tailor going to be here with my outfit? We really need to get to the palace to make sure set up is going fine…" As if on cue, the tailor knocked at the door with Aang's formal Air Nomad wedding outfit. Once he made sure it fit perfectly, they climbed onto Appa's back and headed towards the palace. When he walked in, he gasped. Everything in the throne room was turned to blue with orange tablecloths and yellow napkins. In the center of the dance floor was a water and air symbol ice sculpture with a pool of water like a water fountain. He shared a few words with the man who was going to marry him to Katara and set off to his dressing room. Katara then snuck in to her dressing room on the other side of the palace.

When the girls were finished with Katara's makeup and everyone was ready to go, the florist handed them all the bouquets of waterlilies. (Firelilies but blue.) then Hakoda stepped in the room.

"Is it time?" Katara asked in a shaky voice. Hakoda nodded.

"Are you ready, baby girl?" He asked as she responded yes and took his arm. Then they all walked out the door.

When the music began, Toph walked in with Teo before splitting off with TOph on the left (brides side) and Teo on the right (groom's side). Next came Mai and Zuko doing the exact same thing. Ty Lee and Haru were the next ones to follow. Finally came Suki and Sokka, the Maid of Honor and Best Man. They stood more to the center in the front. Then, she counted to ten, took a deep breath and looked at her dad and said:

"I'm ready, daddy." Hakoda smiled and they began walking towards the altar. _Calm down, Katara. _Then, she realized why she was so nervous. Whenever she was nervous about something, she always had Aang to calm her down… this time she didn't have him. That was just it. He was her second half, her life support. Marrying him was just securing their relationship, and making it public. She then looked around to see so many familiar faces. The Kyoshi Warriors, Aunt Wu and Meng (who she noticed was scowling uncontrollably) Everybody from the Southern and Northern Water tribes and Teo's family. By then she had reached the top of the stairs and was now face-to-face with her lover. All the sudden her nervousness dissolved into love. The minister said a few words and then it was time for the vows. Aang started.

"Katara, ever since you waterbended me out of that iceberg _by accident, _I've been in love with you. I remember when I asked you if you wanted to go penguin sledding, I was going to tell you that you were beautiful… but decided not to. For a long time I kept on trying to tell you, but something always got in the way, like in Aunt Wu's village and in Ba Sing Se before Azula's coup. Then, when we kissed after Ozai's defeat, it felt so right. 8 and a half months ago, I thought I lost you when you saved my life, but you were trapped in the spirit world and I had to get you back, when we found out you were pregnant was when I knew I had to propose to you. I love you with all of my life, heart and soul." He took the necklace off her neck, put the charm on it and put it back on her.

"My Avatarlicious Aang, I too fell in love with you right away… I was too stupid to realize it. I always thought that you had your duty to the world and not to me. That was before I really saw how much you cared for me. You opened my eyes, Aang. My heart could never belong to anyone else… because it was never mine in the beginning. It was always yours. I love you." She then took his necklace from Suki and put it on him.

"Avatar Aang, do you promise to love and protect Lady Katara for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse in life and afterlife?" The minister asked.

"I do." Aang responded.

"Lady Katara, do you promise to love and protect Avatar Aang for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse in life and afterlife?"

"I do." Katara said in a confident tone.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" The minister announced. Then, Aang grabbed Katara and dipped her down tango style and kissed her dramatically. Katara giggled and they exchanged I love you's and the next thing they knew, they were walking out of the church and getting into the carriage awaiting them so they could go to their reception at the Firelight Fountains.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Avatar Aang! Before getting in, they hugged Sokka and Suki and thanked them. As they left, they yelled

"SEE YOU ALL AT THE RECEPTION!" and giggled the entire way there, before romantically kissing. The ride there was about fifteen minutes, but when they stepped out, there was only one word they could say.

"Wow…"

"Wow…" Aang and Katara looked around and tried to take it all in at once. There were intricately decorated tables and the huge table with so much food, it could feed about thirty Sokka's and make them never want to see a morsel of food ever again. The firelight fountains were somehow lit in different colors. The couple then walked over and sat in their spots in front at the table as guests started to arrive and share the same reaction that Aang and Katara had. Suki and Sokka and the rest of the bridal party arrived and sat in their places.

"Suki… you did AMAZING." Katara told her best friend.

"Thank you Kar! You two deserve the best!" Suki smiled back as she said this and tapped her glass with a spoon. "Welcome! I'm Suki, Katara's maid of honor. I would like to open the opportunity for anyone to say a few words to the bride and groom. My husband and I would like to go first, though." She motioned for Sokka to stand up.

"My sister and my best friend… who would have guessed? At first, I hated the idea. I thought that the avatar would always be traveling and not have enough time for a relationship. But over time, I saw that Aang would do ANYTHING for Katara. That's how I knew that couple or not, wherever he went, she would be right there by his side until the very end. I hope to see you two back home right after your honeymoon! Love you guys." Sokka came to a closing, smiled and went over to bro hug his new brother and hug his sister and kiss her forehead. Suki then got up.

"I first met Aang and Katara when we ambushed them thinking they were intruders on our island," Kyoshi warriors in the audience giggled at the memory. I joined them again soon after escorting a family with stolen passports over the Serpents Pass. After that, it felt like I had known you guys forever. Katara, Aang and I had become very good friends, and I felt like I was part of the Gaang. And soon enough, I was! Katara and Aang, I don't know what my life would have been without you guys. I wish you a long and happy life with each other and I hope to see a lot of you in the future. We love you so much." She blew kisses to them and gave them hugs before sitting down. The next to get up was Meng.

"Aang, for the longest time I really had a crush on you… and I still do so I don't know what the hell you're doing marrying her because she should be me…." She continued on as security carried her out. Aang and Katara looked shocked at first but then burst out laughing. Zuko stood up next with Mai on his arm.

"Four years or so ago, my sole purpose in life was hunting down the Avatar. I was the grumpy ponytail guy with a scar that did terrible things to the people I didn't know that one day would be some of the best friends I ever had. I was Aang's firebending teacher, as you all may know and to how I got there is a story for the catacombs, but I am so grateful my life turned out the way it did. Best wishes to the happy couple." Zuko finished and smiled.

"We love you guys!" Mai added in her happiest monotone. A few other people got up: Toph, Haru and Teo. After that it was time for dancing. Aang and Katara had their first dance as husband and wife. "Your hair looks beautiful in the moonlight…" Teo said to Toph and Toph blushed, not really knowing how to reply.

"Uhmmm thanks? Your voice uum sounds nice tonight?" She told him. He laughed.

"I love you, baby." Teo murmured.

"I love you too." Toph replied and they shared a quick kiss. After a while, Katara told Aang she needed to get some fresh air so she got up and walked a block or so away. But something went wrong. Her water broke!

"Oh no no no no no not now! I can't deliver my own baby!" Katara fretted.

"Shh… It's okay. I can help you. I can deliver your baby." A voice said as Azula stepped into the light. Katara gasped.

"A-Azula…? You… you can help? Please… I need help!" Katara told her. She nodded and quickly got some water and rags.

"It's okay Katara… you're doing fine. Now when I say 3 you push, okay?" Katara nodded yes and waited for her ok. Aang decided to go check on Katara when he heard her grunt in exhaustion.

"Katara!" he yelled.

"Avatar Aang, over here! The baby's coming." Azula told him. Aang didn't question the fact that it was Azula and rushed over to Katara. "Okay Katara, 1…2…3! Push!" Katara pushed as hard as she could, and a beautiful baby girl was born.

"Azula… thank you. You saved our baby's life!" Katara said, smiling at the baby.

"Hi, baby Kaya." Aang cooed at the little girl.

"Kaya?" Katara looked at Aang with tears in her eyes. "I love it." She said as the tears spilled out of her eyes. The couple shared a kiss and a family hug. Aang took the baby and Katara went back to the reception to explain why they were leaving and to throw the bouquet. Mai caught it. She then offered Azula a place to stay for a while, which Azula accepted. When they got home, they led Azula to the guest house and moved the crib into their room tonight. After the baby was tucked in, they laid down and talked.

"Happy wedding day, Mrs. Avatar Aang. I love you, my sweet Katara." Katara giggled.

"As I love you."


End file.
